NoDQ CAW Season 6
The sixth season of NoDQ CAW ran from March 22, 2005 through May 13, 2005. The season began with the Mega Event Undisputed Universe and also featured the end of the brand split. The season ended with two mega events. The first of which being Spring Cleaning and the second being a joint show with SNJ called Going the Distance. NoDQ Action Zatoichi had made his debut at Undisputed Universe by pinning the Hulk. He was a blind swordsman but heard the air currents to detect the Hulk's movements. He continued his career in NoDQ CAW by never getting hit. He countered every attack thrown at him and defeated Leatherface and then the Joker. The two teammates decided to go against Zatoichi together and a handicap match was made for Spring Cleaning. Going the Distance was going to take place a week after Spring Cleaning. Freddy Krueger & Michael Myers teamed up and defeated the Street Fighters to get a tag team title shot at Going the Distance. Spring Cleaning also was going to host a Royal Rumble. The winner of the Rumble would have just one week before they would get their title shot at Going the Distance. After his interference in the title unification match at Undisputed Universe, everyone was wondering why Las Vegas Link did it. Then he attacked Mr. Clean after he defended the NoDQ CAW Championship against Michael Myers. Las Vegas Link told Wade that he believed that he deserved to be in that match. He also said that The Mario Brothers betrayed him when they left the nWo. To get back at them and everyone else, Link vowed to win the NoDQ Tag Team and CAW Championships to become the first ever simultaneous triple crown winner. He started his quest by going against The Mario Brothers for the tag team titles. Las Vegas Link didn't have a partner but shocked the world when it was revealed that he had teamed up with Ganondorf. The two made a Dark Alliance and defeated The Marios to become the Tag Team Champions. Link then defeated Spider-Man to get a shot at the NoDQ CAW Championship. Link defeated Mr. Clean in a close battle to become the first ever simultaneous triple crown winner in NoDQ CAW. Las Vegas Link then tried to give the International Championship to Ganondorf but Wade Needham stopped this. He said that titles were not meant to be given away and Link had to defend the title against Spider-Man. Spider-Man won the title but lost it to Ganondorf after Link interfered in that match. Chef managed to defeat three other men to get an International Championship match against Ganondorf at Spring Cleaning. Since Link screwed Spider-Man out of the International Championship, Spider-Man was given a shot at the NoDQ CAW Championship. However, Mr. Clean already had a rematch set up so the match was made a triple threat match. Not just any triple threat but a Triforce TLC Match. Season 6 Results Category:NoDQ Category:2005